dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pet
A character can acquire a non-combat pet that will follow them around. Certain items and stores apply to certain pets. Varieties * Bow Meow * White Bow Meow * Black Bow Wow * Bow Wow * Earth Bwak * Fire Bwak * Ice Bwak * Wind Bwak * Wabbit * Nomoon * Quaquack How to keep your pet alive and well If your pet doesn't have HP, you can skip this section. Pets without HP are pets in name and appearance only. They're essentially just normal equipment. Similarily, if your pet "doesn't like any food", it won't need feeding or gain stats. The most important pet stat is hit points, HP. HP starts at 6 and if it drops to 0, the pet runs away (basically... it dies). HP can be increased by giving the pet Eniripsa Powder. HP drops if the pet isn't fed properly (see below) and when you lose a battle with the pet equipped. Non-GM challenges do not count, but being disconnected during a fight does. Pets also have food points, FP. This hidden stat can only be observed by watching the pet's state. Pets start with 0 FP in normal state. Additionally, every time a pet is fed, an internal food counter is moved. This hidden value follows the cycle (1,2,3) looping every three feedings. Usually pets are fed by their owner, but if a pet in your inventory is beyond its maximum feeding time when you login, it will feed itself automatically. This causes bad stuff just like if you fed it late yourself. When a pet is fed: : If the time is less than the minimum feeding time, the pet gains one food point. Obese pets also lose 1 HP. : If the time is between minimum and maximum feeding times, the pet gains a bonus point if the food counter is at 3 and it's in normal state. The type of bonus depends on the food. See note below on pet bonuses. : If the time is after the maximum feeding time, the pet loses one food point for every maximum feeding time that has passed. It also loses 1 HP. Example: A bow meow has maximum feeding time 18 hours. If not fed until after 40 hours, it will lose 40/18 = 2 food points. Pets placed in the kennel are in stasis. They do not gain or lose HP, FP, stats, or anything at all. Pet Bonuses To summarize, a pet gains bonuses every third feeding if the feeding was during normal feeding time and the pet is in normal state. However, pets will only gain bonuses if their Item Power is below 80. Once a pet reaches 80 or more, it can no longer become stronger. Different bonuses give different amounts of power. Here are the values relevant to pets. Example: A pet with 20% resist has 20*4=80 power, so cannot gain more stats. However, if the pet is first raised to 19% resist +3 strength, it has 79 power, and can then be raised to 20% resist +3 strength for a total of 83 power. *